Aon Rud Persanta
"Aon Rud Persanta" is the eleventh episode of the sixth season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' seventy-seventh episode overall. Synopsis Clay gets broken out during his prison transfer, Bobby gets shot in the process. Jax exacts his revenge on the Irish and Clay for his past wrong doings. Patterson is unhappy with the way Jax upheld his end of the deal and makes it seem as if she's going to throw that deal out. Tara contemplates making a deal of her own to stay out of jail and get her and her sons out of Charming for good. Plot Tara wakes up in Thomas's room and checks on Abel. She sees Jax didn't sleep in their bed. Rat is waiting in the kitchen. He tells her Jax doesn't want the boys in daycare at St. Thomas anymore. Jax meets with DA Patterson and gets the prepared immunity agreements for the club and Tara. He tells her to find Galen at a warehouse between 12 and 1, and warns her he'll be well armed. At Gemma's, she and Nero tend to Wendy as she recovers. Nero urges Gemma to get Wendy into rehab. "I know. We have rough history, me and her. I was just trying to help her more than hurt her, for a change," she says. Nero asks if she might have mercy to spare for Tara. He recognizes the hate Gemma feels for her, saying it's how he felt about his son's junkie mother before she died. "I can't forgive her, Nero, not now," she says. The Sons ride together. Tara brings the boys to Wayne so she can go meet with her new lawyer. He tells her he knows her heart was in the right place. She says that doesn't matter. "She seems really sad," Chuckie says. "There's a lot of that going around," Wayne says. "It's not going to get any better, is it?" "Not today, Chuckie," Wayne says. Tara meets with her new lawyer, who explains that if she uses her miscarriage testimony in her custody case and the DA finds out it's false, it could hurt her with her murder accessory case. She essentially has to choose her boys or her freedom. The Sons arrive at the Irish warehouse. Galen's at the hangar with the guns, they'll meet him after the take down. They have four delivery vans ready to go. Connor runs through the plan. He's busted two people out before. Everyone puts on jumpsuits, bulletproof vests and masks. They grab heavy artillery. Jax tells Montez and Quinn to give them an hour before they head back to TM. Clay is loaded into the prison transport. The Sons get in their delivery van. Clay's transport takes off. Pan back from Quinn and Montez outside the warehouse and Roosevelt, Patterson and dozens of deputies staking out the warehouse, expecting Galen. Gemma arrives at TM. She tells Wayne she's thinking of taking Abel to see Wendy. Wayne checks that Gemma understands he helped Tara because of the boys. Wayne asks who would look after the boys day to day if Tara does go away. She says she will. He makes a case arguing that raising them in the club isn't romantic anymore. She asks why he's still sticking around. "Because I love you. Because I'm in love with you," he says. Jax waits in a van with Juice, who tells him things feel different. He wants to feel like he's one of the good guys. Jax assures him he still can. Connor calls: there's one follow vehicle with five guys. The vans pull out. Tig's van takes out the follow vehicle. The other vans follow Clay's transport, which is soon blocked by the vans. The Sons' giant guns easily blast through the bulletproof glass. They get Clay out of the back. He's surprised to see Jax open the door. "Where are the Irish?" Clay asks. "In Ireland," Jax says. At the warehouse, they see Montez and Quinn pulling out and hear the transport call for help. They realize Jax got them all on the other side of town. As one of the vans is pulling away, one of the cops finds his guns and shoots, hitting Bobby twice. Juice drives over the cop, killing him. Bobby's vest took one bullet but the other badly wounded his shoulder. Tara goes to Gemma's to pick up her boys. Nero suggests to Tara that Wendy could use a doctor, Tara wishes them luck finding one. Then Gemma gets a call and tells her about Bobby. Tara can't believe they want her help, asking if she's just supposed to play "mob doctor" and pretend everything is fine. Gemma says she'll pretend if it means saving Bobby's life. At the scene of the hijacking, Patterson hears the report and says she needs to re-evaluate her options. The Sons take Clay to the airport hangar. He goes over and hugs Juice, thanking him for today. Clay, Chibs, Tig and Jax walk into an office to greet Galen and the Irish. Clay embraces Galen. Then as soon as Clay steps away, Jax blows Galen's head off, followed by Tig and Chibs taking out the other two Irish. Clay is stunned. "We had a vote, decided this had to happen," Jax tells him. With Gemma, Tara and Nero arriving, Jax tells Chibs things will still go the same way they planned. They leave the Irish bodies in the office. Jax asks for an ETA on Connor. Nero remains stoic when he sees Clay. Gemma asks if he's being taken to Belfast. "I think there's another plan," Clay says peacefully, understanding what's happening. He kisses Gemma on the cheek and tells her he's glad she found someone. Nero doesn't love what's going down and tells Jax he's not sure he can take much more. Tara assesses Bobby and says he's really bad. She needs surgical tools from the hospital. Jax suggests they take him to the cabin. Connor is 15 minutes out. "What happens now, Prez?" Clay asks, not resisting. "We settle with the Irish," Jax says, full of meaning. Clay mentions the three dead bodies and guesses their plan for him, saying if it was his problem, he'd stage a fight. "I guess you had another vote I wasn't privy to," Clay says. "Yeah, we did. This time it was unanimous," Jax says. Juice, Chibs, Tig and Jax walk Clay back in to the office. Clay cooperates with the Sons' plan and finds a position in the room to die, in a way that would go with Jax's lie to the Irish. "This good?" Clay asks. "Yeah," says Jax. Chibs hands Jax the gun. Outside the office, Gemma, Tara and Nero can see him through the window. Clay stands there, facing his fate. Jax shoots Clay in the neck. Gemma starts crying. Clay collapses to the ground and Jax finishes him off with five more shots to the chest. Later, he checks on his mom. She says she's OK and will take Tara to the hospital and the cabin. Jax checks in with Nero. "I'm glad you were here. What went down today was us burying the last piece of a very broken past. What you and me are doing together, that's SAMCRO's future," he says. Tara hears Jax but doesn't say anything. He thanks her as she gets in the van with Bobby, and she takes his hand. Everyone but Jax, Tig, Juice, and Chibs leaves. In the car, Tara explains to Nero that Clay killed Piney and got the cartel to try to kill her, which is how her hand got crushed. "Clay Morrow should have been dead a long time ago," she says. Gemma starts sobbing. "I hated him so much," she says. Patterson calls Tara, wanting to meet with her at her office. Tara offers Gemma a comforting hand. At the warehouse, they finish staging the scene as Connor arrives. Jax slips a gun in Clay's hand. Connor arrives with his man. Jax follows Connor into the office and lets him take in the scene, then he disarms him and tells him the story: Clay and Galen had some kind of side deal. It went bad and they started arguing. Clay shot Galen and when his men ran in, Clay shot them, too. So the Sons shot Clay. "Did you murder them all?" Connor asks. "I'm giving you the truth you need," Jax says, explaining anything else looks like Connor failed. Jax tells him August Marks will take over distribution, so they can either work with a black person or lose business. Connor thinks Jax played him, but Jax points out if he did, he played him right into the number one spot. Jax tries to talk to him as a reasonable, good person. He gives Connor his gun back. Connor worries about selling it to the Kings, but says he'll call Belfast in the morning. Jax explains they have to leave the rest of the KG9 so he can deal with a "local problem." Gemma, Nero and Tara arrive at the hospital. Tara goes inside alone. Gemma is angry at herself for being upset about Clay. She asks where Nero is with the club. "Godfather Paradox: the more distance I try to create, the closer I get," Nero says. Gemma reminds him how Jax feels about him. "Yeah, well ... little too old to adopt," Nero says, referring to both their ages. "You could always marry me," Gemma says. "No offense, mama. I've seen what happens to your husbands. It ain't pretty," he says. She tells him she's glad he's in their lives. In Tara's office, Patterson offers her a deal, but to get witness protection she has to provide them with evidence of a federal crime. They want to know who broke Clay out. Tara asks if she provided them with a sheriff's bullet with a club member's DNA on it if that would be enough. She asks to have until tomorrow. After she leaves, Roosevelt and Patterson get word about the four dead bodies, including Clay and Galen. At Piney's cabin, Tara operates on Bobby, carefully removing the bullet. At Gemma's, she reads to Thomas in bed with Nero. Wayne brings in Abel and says good night. Alone in an office, Connor has a drink and angrily shoots his gun into his careful transport plan. At the cabin, Bobby wakes up. At the hangar, they inventory the KG9s. Patterson goes into the office. "Teller kept his promise, he gave you Galen and the guns," Roosevelt says. "No he didn't. The deal I made didn't include a stack of dead bodies," she says as she looks at the carnage. Up at the cabin, Tara cleans up after her surgery. Jax thanks her. "I understand why you did everything you did. I'm sorry being with me took you to that place," he says. When he leaves, Tara gets up and locks the bedroom door. She takes the bloody bullet out of her pocket, debating her future. Church meetings (there were no meetings during this episode) Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow * Jimmy Smits as Neron 'Nero' Padilla Supporting Cast Special guest stars *CCH Pounder as Tyne Patterson *Rockmond Dunbar as Eli Roosevelt Guest stars *Michael Marisi Ornstein as Chuck Marstein *Timothy V. Murphy as Galen O'Shay *Niko Nicotera as George 'Ratboy' Skogstrom *Rusty Coones as Rane Quinn *Jacob Vargas as Allesandro Montez *Douglas Bennett as Orlin West *LaMonica Garrett as Deputy Sheriff Cane *Blake Robbins as Mitch Glender Co-stars *Evan Londo as Abel Teller *Ryder Londo as Abel Teller *Scott Anderson as Connor Malone *Kevin Fry-Bowers as Neil *Alan O'Neill as Hugh *Tim Abell as Sheriff Hayes *David Haley as Sheriff Jenkins *Wiley Pickett as Tactical Commander Deaths *Hayes - Ran over by Juice Ortiz. *Galen O'Shay - Shot in the face by Jax Teller. *2 unnamed IRA members - Shot in the back of the head by Chibs Telford and Tig Trager. *Clay Morrow - Shot in the neck and chest by Jax Teller. Notes *The title, 'Aon Rud Persanta', is Gaelic, meaning 'Nothing Personal'. *Last appearance of Clarence 'Clay' Morrow. Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Season 6